He Loved Me And i knew it too
by The Storymaker
Summary: these are Meg Cabot's characters HERS. not MINe. and i loooove y'all!
1. The Proposal

He loved me. I knew he did, and what's even better, is that Paul hated that. Hated it with a passion. So did Jesse, hate Paul I mean. I don't think that the fact that Paul had tried to kill me, or make out with me, had anything to do with it either. I think, even if I wasn't between them, they would still hate each other. I think it is because Jesse is so good, and perfect, and hott, and Paul is so sneaky, and cruel, and well… murderous. So, when Paul approached me in English, and passed me a small, crumpled note that said. : Meet me at my house tonight, 8. Paul P.S, don't tell De Silva" I automatically said, " Paul No." Smiled, and handed the note back.

I watched, silently, as his smile seemed to morph into a scowl, as he grabbed his silvery pen, scribbled something, and underhanded the note back to me. I read it, "Simon, come on. This is important. And not that Mediator crap either, I mean ,real stuff." I frowned, and scribbled back to him , "No Paul." This seemed to agitate him even more, because he approached me after school.

When I was walking through the parking lot, he grabbed my left arm, quite harshly too, and pulled me along with him, only stopping when we approached his car.

"Get in" He said is a gruff, Paul like way.

"No way!" I said, a hint of laughter in my voice. As I tried to walk away, he grabbed my arm even tighter.

" Suze, I said this was important. Now get in the damb car!" I stared from his arm to mine, and than replied.

" I can't go with you, because I don't like you. Now please, get your wrist off my arm, or I will break your nose." This finally made Paul smile, and even laugh a bit. This caused him top loosen his grip.

" Come on Suze, I have a way to make a little money…Jesse wouldn't have to know…" I'm sure he regretted saying that, because right after that Mr. Jesse De Silva himself stepped out of the shadows. This caused Paul to let go of my hand, and step away.

" Jesse!" I cooed gleefully, and skipped over to him and wrapped my arm in his.

" Susannah, is Slater bothering you?" He asked, the muscle in his Jaw showing like it always does when Paul is involved.

" I didn't do anything to her. God, I was just giving her a chance, a chance to make some money so she can afford a real boyfriend!" Paul sneered, once he was in the safety of his BMW.

" Well, I'm sure Susannah doesn't want anything to do with you, so the next time a lady tells you to get off of her, Susannah I mean, I'll be the one breaking your nose." I could tell by the eerie gaze between them that it was the truth too, because when I turned to give Jesse a 'Hello!' kiss, I could here the screech of Paul's car.

" What are you doing here?" I asked happily.

Jesse just raised his eyebrow, and said questionably, "Does a guy need a reason to pick up his fiancée?" I smiled.

" I wish! And you better get around to asking me soon, because there are plenty of geeks around here willing to ask me right now!" We both laughed, and Jesse replied,

" I'm sure there are Querida. I'm sure there are. But right now, there is something important I have to tell you." This time, it was me that raised my eyebrow, or at least tried to. Right after, Jesse put his arm around my waist, and kissed me very romantically. I happily kissed him back, until we heard sister Ernestine grunt disapprovingly. We both laughed, and then Jesse drove me home.

The next weekend, Jesse surprised me again. It was Friday afternoon, and there was a big dance. I of course, was skipping it to go to the movies with Jesse. He rang the doorbell, and when I ran to answer it, I was surprised to see Jesse in a suit, holding up a pretty black, laced dress.

" Go upstairs, and get changed Querida." He smiled brightly, and I raised my eyebrows, as if to say, 'Huh?' He just motioned with his hands for me to go upstairs, and sat down on the coach. After I finished putting on the dress, I stopped to examine myself. I looked snazzy! I really did, mostly it was the dress though. It was long, sleek, and shiny, with the back showing except for all the laces that crossed it. When I came downstairs, I saw Andy smile, shake hands with Jesse, and walk away. Once we were driving I asked what I had been dieing too.

" Ware are we going? It can't be to see Constantine!" He smiled.

" No Querida, not the movies." But he never answered my question. Instead, he drove me to the beach. He then proceeded to get out of the car, open my door, and take off his shoes.

"What the…?" I looked at him like he was crazy.

" Well, now that I'm alive, I want to embrace it. And whats better than getting dressed up, and walk along the beach?" I nodded approvingly.

After walking half the beach and back, it started to get cold, so Jesse handed me his jacket. AS I was putting it on, something amazing happened. Jesse proposed.

" Susannah Simon, may I have your hand in marriage?" I practically exploded with happinnes, excitement, joy. I didn't say anything, just pulled him up, and threw myself into his arms. Kissing him passionately.

" I take that as a yes….yes?" I couldn't help but smile.

" Yes! Yes! Jesse, I love you!" It was almost magical, wait scratch that, it was magical.

When I got home my mother to came down, and as she did, my smile faded. There stood my mother, arms crossed, her face twisted into an evil scowl.

" Don't even bother!" She said. I just stared at Andy, as if to say. " Uh, what the hell is going on?" Then I realized what was going on. Jesse had asked Andy if we could get engaged. Well, Andy must have said yes, but, mom was furious.

" I will not allow you to marry that…that….from what your brothers say, gang banger!" This time it was me that scowled.

" Jesse is defiantly not a gang banger, you don't even know him!"

" That's right young lady! I don't! Your so young, you can't get married! How well do you know him? Huh? You can't very well, because he's a lot older than you too!"

Andy tried to cut in, bad choice, " Hun, there isn't that big of a differece, and the young man already told me he would be sure to wait as long as it takes, years even, so.." My mom turned on him now.

" Well, I think there is a problem! And I just can't believe that your taking her side!"

" Hun, I'm not, I'm just saying.." I cut in this time.

" Stop it! Okay!" I was practically in tears now, my magical fairy tale negagment had turned into an evil,evil curse!

" Oh no…" My mo collapsed into the chair, and held her head, "your pregnant, aren't you? Of course… oh god…"

" Im not! Mom, I know Jesse more than you know Andy! I know him more than you'd ever know! I love him! Even Dad likes him!" Oops, big mistake.

Andy and mom looked at each other.

"What? Hunny..are you running a fever?" Andy was about to check my forehead, when It happened, everything just came rushing out, as things that are locked up tend to do. Everything that had happened, me being a mediator, father D, Jesse, dead Jesse… and Paul. Everything.

" No. hunny, you must be….oh Susannah, we are going to get you help…"

" fine, what if I can prove it? Huh? Wil you believe me then?" Andy looked at my mother gain, and nodded. And I figured, if my whole body can travel through time, why not just to different places. So, I though really long and hard, and after a couple seconds I was there.

"Whoah! Simon, what the...how the hell are you in my bedroom?" Paul jumped of his bed.

" My parents know. Everything. And, this was the only place I knew that no one would be…"

" Hey, Kelly just left, lucky you.but, you finally figured out another power?" I nodded..but I didn't look straight into his pale blue eyes. "What?" He knew something was up.

"Jesse and I are engaged." I blurted it out, really quickly, too quickly.

"Huh? Sorry, what about De Silva?" He was interested now. And I was crying.

" God, everything is just so screwed up." I plopped onto Paul's bed, and he had just enough time to move some ancient books.

" Suze, what's up? I mena, you being here…and not with Jesse…"

Between sobs, I was able to blurt out, " Jesse and I are engaged, and my parents think I'm insane!" Paul scowled.

" Well, that's easy to see, I mean, only someone crazy would marry him! Didn't you assume I wasn't the right person to tlak about this…you know, sence our history? Or have you rethought…" I looked him into the eye this time.

" Don't flatter yourself." I quickly regretted it, seeing the pain in his eyes right after the fact, " I mean, you tried to kill me, and Jesse saved me and all,… I just came here because you're the only other person who knows who.. or should I say what I am… and the rectory isn't a place I want to go…" I wiped the tears from my eyes. Paul hugged me then. It was awkward, and weird, and creepy…but at the same time…well, kind of nice. That is until Kelly walked in. She must have left her jacket, but was furious.

" Paul! How could you?" She spit out, and ran flustered through the door.

" Simon, go home. You'll be fine, you always are…but right now, I have some explaining to do…" And Paul ran out after her. Finally, I shimmered back to my house. This time, the entire family was there, and mom screamed.

" God, get a grip." I sighed, as I walked up the stairs, and acted like nothing had happened.

"How? How is this real?" Andy asked.

" I told you! Jesse was a ghost, he lived in my room, I'm a Mediator, I see the dead, travel through time, bla bla bla, now, I've had a rough day, now if you don't mind, I'm going to my room." I could hear the hysteric cries from the main floor, as I proceeded to enter my room. AndJjesse was there, in his old spot by the window.

" What did you say?" He said as calmly as he would let himself, he was obviously angry.

" How'd you get in here? Did you break into my brothers room or something?" Now, I don't know ware that came from… How could a night so wonderful, turn into such a disaster?

" No. Your window was open. What was ' Oh, Jesse was a dead man from the 1800's?' And ware did you go after! Does CeeCee know too?"

" I went to Paul's" I mumbled. " Now, I think its best you leave. I'm so not in the mood for another argument."

" What?. .I thought….fine. Fine." Jesse was hurt. But maybe he didn't understand, SO WAS I.

"Fine." I fluffed some of my pillows, back turned so Jesse wouldn't see me crying. Right after he left, Paul shimmered in.

" About what happened…..well, what I thought happened…." And, the worst happened, in walked Jesse.

" Susannah I-" He stopped dead in his tracks. Furious.

" What the hell is he doing here." It was a demand, not a question.

" Well, Miss. Simon here, paid me a visit after her mother harassed her for being engaged to you, and ,I dare say, we had a moment." Paul was smiling. He really was a ruiner.

" A moment? Susannah?" His gaze cut through me.

" There was no moment. The reason I went to Paul's was so I could shimmer. I needed to prove I wasn't crazy… I…. …"

" I can't marry you…not like this…not with lies… good bye Susannah." Jesse was about to leave through the window, when I screamed. They both looked my way.

"No! No! No! It wasn't supposed to be this way! God

Jesse, I love you, why can't you see that! Am I, am I not being clear with you Paul… Because I don't want to give mixed signals…And, I'm stopping it right here.

Both guys were looking at me, one smiling, one hurt. I leaned over, and grabbed a knife from my table (the one I had ever since Maria tried to kill me) Jesse and Paul panicked, as I raised the sharp knife.

" Good bye." I said, Befor Paul or Jesse could grab my arm, I did the unimaginable.

I cut a button from Jesse's tux, and thought of when Jesse came to pick me up. Then, I was there, and Jesse had a black dress in his hands.

" Go, go get dressed!" He smiled. Then, his smile was gone when I handed it back to him.

" Sorry, but, I don't feel well tonight." I then did a quick fake cough.

" Oh…maybe next week?" His half smile didn't fool me, and it cut me deep to have to do this to Jesse, I mean, he knew I was faking too.

" Yeah, Next week… but, if you don't mind getting sick, can I have a ' Sorry your sick, maybe next week' kiss on the cheek?" He smiled at this, and gave me a peck on the right side of my mouth.

I then walked up to my room, and shimmered back to my time. But when I opened my eyes, it was just me, no Jesse, no Paul, no crys from downstairs. It was over. That is, until I had a massive head ache.

" Dam." I said, and collapsed onto my bed.


	2. THe Phone Call

I couldn't believe what had happened. Had I REALLY changed time? I must have cause Paul and Jesse weren't the wiser. God, I love Jesse. He is so sweet. And I couldn't even imagine what marrying him would be like. And then, the phone rang.

" Hey!" It was CeeCee.

" Hey…"

"Well, come on!"

"Huh?"

" you don't remember? Oh man…Suze, you promised you wouldn't forget!"

"CeeCee, I'm sorry but what did I promise I wouldn't foget?" I was in for it this time.

"Gah! Suze!"

"I'm sorry!"

" laughing It's okay. But, if we are going to the beach ,we better leave now. Besides. You promised me you'd explain the whole "I see dead People" Thing."

"Oh yeah.." Then I hearda a weird beeping sound, and I recognized it as ' Suze, someone's on the other line!' " Listen, can you hold on?"

"Sure." I pressed the small silver button that read: Line 2.

"Hello?"

"Simon, what the hell did you think you were doing?" Uh ,oh, it was Paul. What could he possibly want?

"What do you mean?"

"I know."

"What? What is it that the all knowing Paul could possibly know?" the sarcasim in my voice just pissed him off more.

"Suze, I know about you traveling through time." I couldn't breathe. How? How could he know? Then, as if he could read my mind… " I know, because I am more.. ur…accomplished in Shifting than you. I can sense it now, and you obviously did something to change time."

"No…Paul…what did you eat for breakfast, crack?"

"No, this is serious."

"Paul, get a grip. What could I possibly need so badly, that I'd damage my wonderful brain for?" I was worried. REALLY worried.

"I'm not sure." I let out a deep breathe. And, I'm pretty sure he heard it. "But I'm going to find out." Then, the line went dead, and the phone switched to CeeCee.

"So…meet you at the beach?" She sounded so happy, I hated to 'rain on her parade' like I did.

"Cee, I'm going to have to take a rain check on that."

"But…ok. Fine." I hung up the phone right after that. Why was I so worried; I mean, why was there a thought in the back of my mind, that something was going to go oh so terribly wrong!


	3. The Confrontation

"Hey." Jesse said. Isn't it just too perfect that he picks me up from school?

"Hey." I replied. I wrapped my arm in Jesse's toned one. Then, as we were walking to his car, guess who appeared? Yes Paul.

" What a happy couple." He said. But I have to say, it was pretty damb creepy how he came out of the shadows like he did.

"Slater." Man, Paul really knew how to piss Jesse off.

"Oh, so Rico you know then?" Jesse kept a straight face.

"Know what?"

"Oh, so you don't then!" Paul's face twisted into a sick smile.

"Susannah, what is he talking about?" Jesse looked my way. Uh oh.

"Nothing. There isn't anything to tell…now Jesse, lets go." I tugged on his arm, but he didn't budge. So I released myself from his grip.

" It appears Miss.Simon has been keeping a secret from us both. You see De Silva, Suze here has changed the past." He looked into my eyes. " Our past." My boyfriend then changed his gaze to my direction.

"Is that true?" I took a deep breath, and closed my eyes.

"Yes." Jesse held me hand.

"Susannah, what did you change?" Paul appeared to be very upset about the whole 'Jesse not mad' thing.

"Your not mad!" He yelled. "If I was her guy, I'd be pissed!"

"That's exactly why _we_ _are_ together." Jesse replied, still looking at me.

"Well, Jesse, maybe we should talk in private?"

"No!" Paul was mad about that thought. Not surprising.

"Paul, shut up." I said.

"No Susannah, as much as I hate to say it, Pasul has every right to know what you did."

"Jesse, he is the one who-" I was going to say ' broke into my bedroom' but I didn't want to start a blood bath. So instead, I finished it differently. "- I don't want to know!"

Jesse looked at me. His eyes were so pretty, so inviting.

" Fine, Fine. All right… that night a few days ago, when I said I was sick? I wasn't. I had changed time, so that you would never had the chance to ask me to marry you, and then my parents wouldn't have forbidden me to see you, and then I wouldn't have told them I was a mediator, and went over to Paul's, and…" I practically spit out the next part. " hugged him. Ugh. And then we wouldn't have broken up! So you see, I love you and that's wh I changed time." Phew, I took in a deep breath.

"Well.." Jesse said, "Querida, that's all?" I nodded.

"Then, I think we should go get something to eat, come on." He winked at me. Winked. Weird huh?

"Hold up, no one is mad that she lied, and changed time1?"

"No." Jesse said. I almost laughed. I mean really, how nice of Jesse. We then walked away, his arm wrapped romantically around my waist, while we were listening to Paul sware.

"Jesse… I love you." He kissed my forehead.

"I love you too."

"So, its really no big deal?" He shook his head. "Why not?"

"Well, I got the answer I wanted."

"Huh?"

" You _would_ marry me."


	4. THe Ancient Problem

He's my world. I used to hate it when girls say that… but I've realized how true it is. He's my one. And he wants to marry me! _Me_. Of all girls in this world…! Suze Simon, will eventually be… Mrs. De Silva. Or...uh… Mrs. Simon. Or, Mrs. Simon-De Silva. Yeah, I like the last one. A hyphen adds personality. But, I guess I should have known my happiness wouldn't have lasted long… Here's how my day went.

Paul: So, Simon, you and De Silva getting married?

Me: Not exactly.

We were writing notes, if you wanted to know.

Paul: so, your still single?

Me: No.

Paul: Well…wanna go out tomorrow?

Me: No!

I laughed…not so smart?

Paul: What's so god dam funny!

Everyone around us then looked at Paul. So, he whispered.

Me: I love Jesse. I thought you were aware of this?

Paul: So…?

Me: Oh yeah, and uh, remember you tried to kill me?

Paul: Oh give it up, we've gone over _this_.

Me: Oh, Im sorry!

Sarcastically, obviously

Me: I apologize for not _forgettin_g you conspiring against Jesse, and almost leaving me for dead.

Paul: I was afraid you'd make this hard.

Me: Huh?

Paul: Well, lets just say I've discovered something new…or should I say, **_ancient?_**

Jesse's POV 

Ware's Susannah? I mean, I have been waiting here for half an hour. Maybe she just got confused ,the wrong side of school or something. But this really is weird.Oh, wait, I see Susannah now.

"Querida!" I yell. "Over here!" She walks straight up to me.

Suze's POV 

" Jesse…you have to go."

"What, Querida, I just got here!" I put my fingertips to his lips, to silence him.

"You have to go. I… I can't date you anymore…"

"Huh? Susannah, are you alright, do you feel sick?"

"No.." I didn't look at him, just shook my head.

"Then.. I don't understand." He tried to hold my hand, but I pulled back.

"Stop it." He said. His voice was very… stern. "Stop it right now. If this is some...game, then stop it Susannah. Is it a game, is that it?" I shook my head.

" Jesse… I love you. You know I do… But we can't be together!" He was hurt. And I would have given anything, _anything_ to stop this from happening. I hated Paul. I wanted to tear out his heart like he did me.

" Susannah, then why? Why can't we be together?" He was running his beautiful fingers through his hair, and was pacing from left to right. I was crying, and I could barely breathe. Paul…why..?

" I can't tell you! Please, just go!" I couldn't look at him. But when he replied his voice was trembling.

" Susannah, there isn't anything I wouldn't do for you...please, tell me how to fix it!"

"You can't! Just go!" He grabbed me with more force then he ever dared to, and pulled me to my feet.

" Susannah. Paul is behind this. He must be. Now just tell me the truth." He was shaking me, and my face was red from tears as I pulled my hair from my face. Then, I said softly, almost in a whisper.

" Jesse…go…just go." He looked into my eyes, and let me go. It was so sudden that I fell to the ground. I couldn't believe what Paul had made me do. I wanted to kill him. Not wanted, needed. You can never imagine what it is like to uhrt the person you care the most for… This was below hell. On a torture scale of 1-10… this was a ten.

_RECAP: _

_**Paul: Suze…you know what you have to do. If you don't I'll kill him. You know I can.**_

_**Me: Not even you could tear us apart Paul.**_

_**Paul: I think can. And will. Admit it. You love me.**_

_**Me: No.**_

_**Paul: wrong choice, pick again. **_

_**He then took out a knife. Wait, scratch that… a dagger. An ancient one. **_

_**Paul: See this?**_

_**I stared at it.**_

_**Me: Yes.**_

_**Paul: It is cursed. One poke.. and your dead!**_

_**Me: you wouldn't kill me. **_

_**Paul: No… your right.**_

_**I let out the breathe I had been holding in.**_

_**Paul: But I will kill Jesse.**_

_**Me: I'd go to the shadow realm and get him.**_

_**My voice was as equally un emotional as his.**_

_**Paul: Nuh uh. See Suze, one poke of this tool, and he is off to another place.**_

_**Me: you couldn't.**_

_**Paul: I will. So, go break up with him…**_

_**Me: No.**_

_**Paul: I'll kill him.**_


	5. The Meeting

Jesse, I love you. I'm so sorry. But Paul will kill you. Please forgive me. Can you? Can you forget about me? I wish I could forget about you… I wish we could be together. I wish you could just hold me, and make it all go away. I wish I could make everything go away. He'll kill you. Please, don't try to get back at him. Just elave. Go off to college. Forget about me. Don't write back, Paul will find out. I already lost my Dad, I can't loose you.Will you ever be able to understand? I'm so sorry. Just let me deal with it.

Querida.

P.S. I love you. If you love me, you won't try to contact me.

I slipped the note under Jesse's door. Well, I started to. But I stopped. I looked down at my trembling hands. Quickly I glanced around, looking for Paul. I was so busy looking for Paul I didn't see the sleepy Jesse open the door.

"Susannah." He had to say something before I noticed him. Then, I tried to run down the hall, but he grabbed my arm. " Your not leaving until you explain some things."

"I...I can't." I whispered. I was crying now, like the coward I am. Why couldn't I tell him?

"Susannah, you could do anything." He pulled me into his room. " What happened today. Or, why did it happen."

"I cant Jesse. I have to go. You're just making this harder for yourself." As I was walking down the hall, I noticed I dropped the note! I ran back into the room, only to find Jesse holding the note in his hand.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. He didn't say anything. He just walked up to me, and wrapped his arms gently around my body.

"Querida, you never have to be scared for me." He said into my hair. " I will never let anything happen between us." I can't believe it took me so long to understand it. Understand that Jesse wasn't afraid of Slater.

"Well, Well, Well. What do we have here?" Oh god, it was Slater.


	6. The Ending

Jesse just let go of me, walked over to Paul, and punched him right on the temple. That sent Slater falling to the ground.

" Don't you dare threaten Susannah again Slater." Jesse growled. I had never seen Jesse so angry. It was scary.

"Jesus De Silva, you didn't have to go and fucking hit me!" Paul pulled himself off the floor, and then pulled out the knife. THE KNIFE KNIFE was an understatement. It was more of a sword. It was as big as…well….almost my ARM.

"I'm not afraid of your toys Slater." Jesse said. Once again, it scared me. Really, it did. I was sure glad I was on his side.

" Well, you should be afraid of this one Rico. Because one cut form this ancient dagger, and your going to a place ware not even Suze can find you. Now what doyou say to that?"

"Bullshit." Then he lunged at Paul. He was caught of guard, and he dropped the dagger. I then managed to pounce on it, well, grab it anyways. Jesse was winning. Well, I knew he would because he is stronger. But before Jesse could grab him, Paul had pulled his way off the floor.

I blinked. The one blink changed everything. The world was slow motion. I swear. I watched Paul stagger towards me. I watched Jesse try to snatch his ankle. But I couldn't move. I watched quietly, like a china doll stuck inside a glass body, as Paul grabbed the knife, and went behind me. I continued to watch, frozen, as Jesse froze in his tracks. Staring at me. And for whatever reason, I just couldn't understand why he was looking at me. This time he was scared.

"Don't' do anything you'll regret Slater." Jesse said, his leg trembling.

"I won't" He whispered. 'All you have to do, is take these handcuffs," He threw the cold metal things on the couch. " and lock yourself to the table." Jesse did what he said. And then, in a second I realized why. Paul was holding the knife to my throat. I could feel it. I could feel the steel pressing against my jugular. AS soon as Jesse handcuffed himself to the table, I felt worried. And then he said something I wasn't expecting.

"Do you really think I'd hurt her? I love her!" He must have forgot. He must have just imagined he wasn't holding a knife. Because he did what he swore he wouldn't. And I could feel the cold, that horrible cold creep up my spine. Then, I fell to the ground. He had cut me. Slit my throat. The poison was now creeping through my bloodstream. Was this what dieing was like?

"No!" Jesse screamed. I felt my neck, it was all warm and gooey.

"I…I…it slipped…. It slipped…. It slipped….." Paul kept repeating the same thing. " It slipped…It slipped…" Why didn't he stop?

"Slater!" Jesse screamed, and then he broke the table. He really BROKE it. He grabbed me, and held me like a baby in his arms. I felt really bad, because I was getting blood all over him. I must be dieing…

"Stay awake Querida…" Jesse whispered. He was rubbing his fingers through my hair. Was I crying? " Stay awake.." He was rocking me, holding me in his arms. If I wasn't crying, what was the salty taste in my mouth? " you can't leave me…not now…" I realized it was Jesse's tears.

"I…. Oh god…" Paul was staring at me. He made a move to louch my hand, but Jesse just glared at him.

"If she dies Slater, I will kill you." If I thought Jesse was scary then, he was worse. This time, he was emotionless. I moved my hand towards his fac,e I was coughing up blood. His face was so twisted, contorted in pain. I tried to say something, but the blood just gurgled.

" Querida! No, No, it should have been me! I love you… love you…" He was hysterical now. I couldn't say anything. I was cold. So numb. And then, I went all dark,. And I couldn't see anything.

I was walking through the dark .i hated it. And then, there was light. And with the light, was Jesse. He had his hand outstretched.

"How…?" I asked.

" I'm dead." He said. " Lets go in together." He wrapped his arm around me.

"How..?" I snuggled my head against his strong arms.

" Shh… Querida, lets go into heaven and have some Pizza."

"Ok." I giggled. Heaven really was perfect.


End file.
